


How?

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [8]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm wants an answer.  Jonathan’s not prepared to risk giving him a truthful one. Post ep 1.21 “Detained”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How?

**Author's Note:**

> How did the captain identify his armoury officer so easily despite Phlox's best efforts at disguise? Nobody is more curious to know than Malcolm Reed! Bit by bit, I'll get this whole series across from the Warp 5 Complex.

“But Captain, how did you _know_ it was me?”

He’s persistent. I should humour him, distract him from the itch of prosthetic against lovely, delicate skin. But just this once, I wish Malcolm knew when to quit.

How did I recognise him under layers of Phlox’s best Suliban mask? Hell, how could I not?

Those eyes, heated to molten silver or coldest gunmetal depending on his mood; that silken, feline way he moves, in uniform or alien tunic. No, Malcolm, it’ll take more than an expert disguise to conceal those things from anyone who watches you closely!

Just ask Trip.


End file.
